


Ingesting Posion Isn't That Bad of An Idea Until Your Crush Comes Back From The Dead

by MagicalLove12



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Slow To Update, Superheroes, Supervillains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalLove12/pseuds/MagicalLove12
Summary: Logince Superhero AU...Only Logan and Roman are best friends who have begun drifting apart and neither of them know that the villain/hero they're fighting is their friend... Also one of them kinda went missing and the other is high-key depresso expressoWarnings- Missing friend, bit of self depreciation, harmless fighting scenes,  poison, irregular updates, and I think that's it.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logince
Kudos: 8





	Ingesting Posion Isn't That Bad of An Idea Until Your Crush Comes Back From The Dead

Roman jumped back, narrowly avoiding the slab of stone Logic had hurled at his head. “Really, Specs? Going for the kill already?” “What’s wrong, Princey? Haven’t had time to warm up?” Logic smirked. Roman rolled his eyes playfully, “As if I need to warm up in order to defeat you! As a valiant prince, I shall put an end to your villainous plots!” Logan groaned, “For the millionth time, disobeying an unjust government doesn’t make me a villain.” The glasser wearer eyed an iron rod from across the rooftop before pulling it towards himself with his mind as he sprinted towards the hero. Logan landed hard on his knees as the rod connected with his palm. He raised the thing just in time to block a blow from the prince’s foot. The prince adjusted his weight, using his footing on the rod to push off, do a dramatic flip, and reach higher ground. Roman had landed on some sort of heater or ventilation system. Logan would’ve investigated further but he was a bit preoccupied at the moment. Logan didn’t want to risk pulling the structure out from under his nemesis, as he knew the residents of this building and they were good people. Logan tried to refrain from creating any unnecessary damage. He wondered if the Prince ever noticed that.  
He did. It was actually one of the reasons Logic was Prince’s favorite villain to spar with. Veitno and Akno always risked the lives of citizens when the Prince went against them.. And losing a life was the last thing this hero wanted. Logan weighed his options for a short moment, Roman had the high ground so either Logan needed to bring him back down or get up there himself. “What’s the matter, powerful wizard? Afraid of heights?” Logan gave him the look™ “We’re on a roof and you expect me to be afraid of heights,” Logan sent the rod flying horizontally through the air as he jumped up to face the prince. His voice was dripping in sarcasm, “Clever.” Surprisingly enough, when Logan saw the prince with his disheveled hair and wide eyes, he was pinned up against the wall by that rod. Given the prince’s enhanced senses and agility, he should’ve dodged that rather easily. This seemed too easy so Logan made a split second decision to draw out his other power. As Logan approached Roman, his eyes glowed an unnatural blue and Roman’s breathing hitched. This was it. He was going to find out everything. He couldn’t know. Roman had to think of something else, quick. Logan grasped the rod that pressed Roman to the wall and applied some pressure to it, that didn’t get Roman to look at him so Logan proceeded to grab him by the jaw and force him to face the villain, “Now, if you would stop being so difficult it would be easier to tell what you’re thinking.” Roman became entranced by those gorgeous blue eyes. He wanted to tell Logic everything. He wanted Logic to be his everything. Roman shuttered. NO! He did not want Logic to be his everything he wanted his best friend Logan to be! That’s why he became a hero in the first place. But he had failed that too, hadn’t he. Ever since he became a hero, the two had drifted apart. They were still roommates but they didn’t watch Disney or documentaries together. He didn’t get to hear his roommates exciting rants. He didn’t even get to talk to the guy anymore. Everytime he mustered the courage to talk to the guy, doubt creeped in that he was just bothering him. Just annoying him. So he didn’t, he avoided all circumstances in which he could cause any unpleasant emotion. Logan never came after him. Roman would initiate their hangouts and since Logan failed to offer to spend time together since Roman had stopped, his fears had been confirmed. Logan didn’t want to be with him. As friends or as anything. It had been about a month since then. Roman had been taking way less care of himself then he should’ve, when things got even worse. Logan didn’t return to their shared home. He’d never missed a night without telling Roman beforehand. One night without him became three, and then ten, and then 40. He quickly lost his motivation to sing or really do anything he enjoyed. He isolated himself from most people in his life and focused on the hero work. That way, his life would mean something. Either something awful had happened to Logan or he had just left, out of nowhere, with little concern for Roman. Either way, he was more likely to find the guy as a hero than as himself. He would be alright, as soon as he found the other, even if Logan no longer wanted him in his life. At least, that’s what he told himself.

Shit

Logic had just heard all of that, hadn’t he?

Rather than summoning a new strength within himself at the fear racing through his veins, Roman froze. “You. You can’t hurt him,” Roman cringed at the way his voice shook. Roman’s arms were trapped down by Logic and the iron but maybe… Roman leaned forward, putting as much weight on the rod as he dared and then pushed off of the wall through the force of his feet. He had crept them up into a push off position and if he was lucky… 

Logan stumbled back at the sudden force, stunned. Roman took advantage of this by throwing the rod out of arms reach the second he landed over Logic. Roman’s legs straddled Logan’s torso as the man squirmed below him. “I’m sorry… I don’t know how much this will take away but I don’t have a choice.” A look of recognition crossed Logan’s face. The Prince was going to erase his memory, he’d heard other villains complain of it happening but it was mostly just a rumor. The public, himself included, didn’t really believe that the Prince had such a rare power. Logan had to act fast if he was going to get out of here intact.  
“Let me move my hands.”  
Roman looked painfully confused, “What?”  
“Let me move my hands and I’ll give you a reason to not erase my memory.”  
“Is that a threat?”  
“No. You know what, you can just do it,” Logic took a deep shaky breath, “Take off my mask.” Roman was clearly alarmed at this, “What?! No! That’s a complete unbalance of power and what if someone else sees? I might be a hero but if someone else stumbles upon us. With you in your villain costume and no mask? There’s no telling what they’ll do to your life.”  
“Ro, you gotta trust me.”  
Roman’s grip on the boy tightened, “How. Do. You. Know. My. Name.” Logan’s lips formed a thin line, “Take off my mask.” Roman reluctantly did as he was told and froze at the sight, he knew that face. He knew the person he had pinned down. It couldn’t be. Logan expected his best friend to explode with emotion, for him to cry and hold Logan or for him to shout and push him away. What he didn’t expect was for Roman to get up off of him, pull his knees to his chest, and mumble a small “oh” all the while not looking away from him. Logan observed the man he’d been friends with and yet fought for so long. He heard a mumbled, “Bad timing,” from the other boy and asked what he meant. “You disappeared.” Logan winced, of course he didn’t know what happened.. But how did disappearing tie into bad timing? “Well it was nice to see you again. You can go now. I won’t erase your memory, unless you want me to.” Logan stared at him as Roman’s gaze fixated on the floor before him. He was letting Logan go and not even asking for an explanation, why? “Why are you letting me go? And you’re not even a little bit curious as to what happened?”  
Roman blinked, “It doesn’t matter anyways, it’s in the past.”  
Logan cupped Roman’s face with glowing eyes, hearing a silent, “I won’t live long enough to find out, anyways.”  
“What?!” Logan shrieked pulling away and breaking the connection. Roman hugged himself but didn’t answer. “Roman, what’s going on? What do you mean you won’t live long enough? Are you hurt?” Roman gave a pained laugh, “You always were such a worrywart.” “Roman this isn’t a time for joking! How can I help?” There was something in his expression that was so genuine and safe but that didn’t matter. Maybe if Roman didn’t answer for long enough, he’d just leave. 

He didn’t just leave.

“You should go.”  
“Not until you explain what’s going on. Not until I know you’re safe.”  
“You either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself marry the villain.”  
Logan’s heart skipped a beat. Was it possible that he.. “Ro, you have to give me more context than that.” “I’m engaged.” Logan forgot how to breathe, his lungs began to burn but he managed to choke out a wounded, “What,” as his thoughts began to spiral. He hadn’t been gone that long, had he? Sure he had never told Roman how he felt but there had been something between them, right? “I got an offer after you left,” Roman ran a hand over his face, “And without my knight in shining armor, I had no reason to say no.” They locked eyes, a silent question floated between them. “The mafia leader asked for my hand in marriage. In return he promised to leave anyone I know unharmed.” “And if he hurts you?” “He probably will but without you here I had no reason to say no. I may not talk to my sisters or friends anymore, but I want to keep them safe and after whatever happened with you..I knew I wasn’t capable of that. “But,” Logan placed his hand on Roman’s, “Together we can be. You’ve seen my powers and I’ve seen yours. You don’t have to marry him to keep everyone safe, you have me.” Roman laughed but the sound was far from happy, “Yeah fat chance. Until ten seconds ago, I didn’t have you and I have no reason to believe you’ll really stay. And on top of that, even if I wanted to, I can’t back out from the deal now.” Logan was the strangest mix of concern and frustration, “Yes you can. Come with me. Please.” Roman shook his head, “If I don’t show up to our meeting in,” Roman counted on his fingers, “Two days, then he’ll activate the poison that’s in me.” Logan’s jaw dropped in horror, “You INGESTED POISON?!” “More or less,” Roman shrugged. Logan pulled Roman up onto his feet, “Come on we need to get you to a hospital or healer or something!” Roman ripped away from his touch, “Why do you even care?!” Even when Roman thought he was an enemy, he had never been hostile towards Logan...Not until… “Because you’re my best friend! You seem to think that I left you behind or something of the sort but that’s not the case.” Roman was unconvinced, “So you’ve been gone for what forty-four days because you needed a vacation?” “When I went to visit my mother in the nursing home,” Logan’s tone was vulnerable, “She didn’t make it. One of the nurses thought I had something to do with it or needed someone to blame. She has connections to a gang of villains and she managed to find a way to track me. I once tried to pay a civilian to go to our house and tell you I was alright. They were killed. They didn’t even have the chance to tell their attackers anything. It then became clear that anyone I spoke to would die” Logan sighed, “If I came back, if I called you, if I explained anything, she would’ve found a way to hurt you.” Logan remained quiet for a bit to let Roman take in the new information. “But you talked to me as Prince.” “Well yes,” Logan explained further, “I managed to lose them for the most part. They can still track me but it takes them longer to find me if I’ve been using my powers. And I...I didn’t want to risk them finding you.”  
Logan eventually coaxed Roman into coming with him to his makeshift home. They entered an abandoned yet cozy building and fell asleep on the blanketed floor. After just finding each other again, they didn't have the will or the energy to be away from each other. They got some rest and boy were they going to need it.


End file.
